


your left hand man

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luis wants to try something new. tony isnt so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your left hand man

Luis is nothing if not daring. He’s always had a taste for the forbidden, for the dark and dangerous, and though now he’s (mostly) turned his life around, there are still times when his curiosity gets the better of him. There are times when his longing for the edge of safety nips his heels and makes his blood run quicker in his veins. Sometimes he feels like if he lets it catch him, it will swallow him whole. 

And now is one of those times. He brings up his desire casually over breakfast, watching Tony carefully as he floats the idea. Tony frowns. Silence. 

“Why in the hell would you want me to do that?” Tony asks, at last, brows furrowed and muscles tense. Luis sighs. 

He wants Tony to fuck him. He is equal parts nervous and thrilled by the idea; he’s been told all his life that to lie before another man and be dominated by him makes his lesser, makes him weak, but it’s the very nature of those warning words that make him so…curious. Tony certainly seems to like it, which Luis thinks is encouraging. And anyways, he thinks it’s Tony’s due. He’s always taking the lead, always pinning Tony down against the mattress or holding him tender and close as he rolls between his legs. It only seems fair that Tony get a turn. 

Luis lifts a shoulder and lets it drop, like this is a casual passing thought. 

“Aren’t I allowed to be curious, Tone?” He tries a smile. “You like it.” He attempts to lighten the suddenly heavy mood, but Tony doesn’t so much as crack a smirk.

“I’m a faggot, Lou. Of course I like it.” He snaps. Luis winces. Tony doesn’t notice. 

Luis doesn’t point out that he’s living here with Tony as more than an employee. He doesn’t say that they’ve had sex _at least_ once every day this week. He certainly doesn’t say that he thinks he might be in love with Tony, even though it’s been difficult to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. He hates how much Tony hates himself. He wants to say something comforting, but his mouth stays shut.

“It hurts. It’s not fun.” Tony adds. Luis frowns, then.

“You don’t act like it hurts.” He says. Tony waves his hand dismissively, stalwartly avoiding Luis’ gaze. 

“I’m used to it. I’ve been doing this a long time.” He says. Luis wants to push the issue, but Tony is looking at him now with tired eyes and he decides to cut him some slack. He drops it. 

They don’t speak about it at all for a day or two. Finally, a few nights later, Tony rolls to face him while they lie in bed, sated and sweating, and Luis can tell he’s been thinking.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Tony says, his voice small and wavering. Luis smiles at him as reassuringly as he can.

“You won’t.” He says. Tony frowns.

“What if I do?” He asks. He seems genuinely concerned, but Luis takes in Tony’s thin, wispy form and holds in a laugh.

“It would be an accident, Tone. It’s fine! You worry too much.” He tries to be encouraging. Tony seems momentarily satisfied, nodding to himself silently. They say nothing more, and Luis gathers Tony closer to him while they drift asleep.

Nothing happens for a few days. Luis starts to think Tony has forgotten, or changed his mind, or that he’s waiting for Luis to make the first move, but finally, three days later, Tony pulls him into the bedroom and briefly attempts to act in a way he must interpret as “toppy.”

“How do you want it, bitch?” Tony asks in a voice artificially deeper than his usual tone. Luis punches his shoulder with a loose fist and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t do that.” He says. Tony lets out a long breath.

“Thank god, Lou, I really am _not_ cut out for the stud routine, y’know.” And Luis wants to say that of course he knows, anyone would know just by looking at him, but he’s not sure if that would be mean or not so he keeps his mouth shut and pulls Tony into a kiss instead. 

They tumble to the bed, Tony underneath him, but instead of Tony spreading his legs for Luis to slide between, he keeps them shut so Luis is forced to straddle him. They kiss with slow depth and fire for a while, running familiar hands over each other until Luis can feel Tony’s cock pushing against his pants and rubs against him, pressing their erections together like high schoolers who are still frantic for a messy handjob in the closet. His pulse skips a beat. No one has ever been able to make him feel so desperately needy like Tony. 

Luis bites Tony’s lip, and then his jaw, following the line of it to his neck and shoulder, biting softly so that Tony whimpers and grips his ass, pulling him as close as possible with all these layers between them. Luis slips his fingers under Tony’s button down, running them through the sparse hairs on his stomach while Tony undoes the buttons, entertaining himself with the warm, familiar feeling of Tony’s skin under the pads of his fingers, the rhythm of his heart jumping to meet his touch. 

Tony shrugs his shirt off and Luis follows his lead, pulling his tee over his head and throwing it off to the side. He goes to undo the top button of Tony’s slacks, but Tony catches his wrists and turns them, sliding on top of Luis in one unfortunately clumsy movement, leaving them both laughing and tangled and out of breath.

“You really want to do this?” Tony asks, a thread of concern in his voice. Luis falls into his comfortable cool guy persona and smirks, giving a similar shrug as the one he gave when he brought up the idea to begin with.

“Yeah, well, you like, uh, what’s the slang? Catching?” Luis teases. Tony rolls his eyes and smacks his shoulder, moving wordlessly to tug Luis’ jeans off his body.

“Fine, you whiny brat.” Tony says, tossing the pants to the floor and slipping out of his own, snatching a pillow from further up the bed while they discard their underwear. Tony motions that Luis should roll over, and he does in silence. 

Tony slips the pillow under Luis’ hips and pulls him so he’s positioned with his ass in the air. For a moment, Luis feels terribly exposed. He expects a sharp, probing finger when Tony spreads his legs, but he feels him move his weight and then suddenly, a wet, hot tongue is on him. He jumps, but it feels shockingly good, and his yelp turns to a moan as he pushes his hips up to meet the sensation. 

Tony is gripping the backs of his thighs to keep balanced, his hooked nose bumping against Luis’ hole every now and then as he laves slowly and steadily, putting pressure there but never quite entering. His nails are just barely digging into Luis’ skin, smarting enough to be pleasant and grounding through the growing haze of pleasure that is Tony’s mouth. 

Tony has always been particularly gifted with his tongue, Luis has discovered, though he’s never gotten this particular treatment. Tony is humming softly, lapping and circling over and over until Luis is sweating and gasping, panting Tony’s name with every movement of his lips. He keeps at it, licking and occasionally scraping his teeth over Luis’ sensitive skin until Luis is achingly hard and dripping precome in small pearls. 

“Luis,” Tony groans, and his voice is so heavy with desire that Luis can’t help but shudder, “you’re _delicious_.” And Luis wouldn’t admit it but the noise he makes at the rough lust that’s practically dripping from Tony is far from manly. 

Tony resumes his work, moving his hands to hold Luis’ cheeks apart so he can plunge his tongue inside of him, wiggling and probing and incredible. Luis buries his face in the mattress to muffle the pitiful noises he’s making, balling his fists in the sheets to give him leverage to shove down onto Tony’s face to get more of the feeling of being penetrated. His cheeks burn with the heat of the room and the humiliation of the moment, of being split open and rendered delirious by another man. The delicious forbidden nature of it, the taboo in it—that’s what makes his heart pound. 

Tony’s unusually quiet, Luis notices. He’s used to Tony making noise. He’s a damn mouthy lay, and Luis is starting to get concerned that he’s not that into it. His unspoken worry is abated a few seconds later when Tony finally pulls his mouth from between Luis’ legs and sits back, panting softly. His erection drags against the inside of Luis’ thigh and smears precome over his skin. He knows Tony is staring, so he arches his back a little and parts his legs more, and there’s nothing hotter than the whimper that comes from Tony and the sound of him stroking himself at the sight of Luis spread like this in front of him.

“Are you gonna…?” Luis trails off, letting the question hang in the air. His heart is slamming in his chest, anticipation and nervousness swirling together to make him one fluttering ball of restless energy. Tony smiles at him, indulgent and slow, and Luis wonders what Tony’s first time was like. 

“Not yet, Lou.” He says softly, one hand massaging Luis’ thigh and the other going for a bottle of lube. “Not at all, if you don’t want.” He adds, watching Luis squirm with carefully neutral eyes. Luis wants to groan. Tony is misunderstanding him. He shakes his head and Tony raises an eyebrow, waiting for verbal permission to continue. Luis looks away, unable to meet Tony’s gaze.

“You can keep going.” He looks away so he doesn’t have to see Tony’s face as he speaks. “You can fuck me.” He mumbles into the sheets. Tony must not have expected such submission from him, and Luis feels a shudder run through him when Tony lets loose one ragged groan. Luis is antsy, moving his hips backwards to try and urge Tony to his task, more than ready to get going. This is taking _forever_. 

Tony seems to read his mind and hums, dragging two lube-slicked fingers over his already wet hole and reminding him to Have Patience Luis, It’s a Virtue. He presses one finger inside and Luis wants to say that he could probably handle two to start, but Tony bends his finger just barely and brushes over what Luis can only assume is the spot that makes Tony scream, because it’s making his toes curl with just this slight pressure. 

“Fuck!” He gasps, hips jerking to follow Tony’s slow moving fingers. Tony moves ever so slightly deeper with each thrust, stuttering to a stop with each noise Luis makes to check that he isn’t hurting him. He finally gives Luis another finger, but his thrusts are still too shallow and light, his fingers too loosely curled, his pace too slow. The start-and-stop of it is frustrating. Luis can almost taste how satisfying it would be to be stretched full, but Tony won’t quite give him the feeling. 

“Tony,” He groans, when Tony pauses for the thousandth time to make sure Luis isn’t going to tell him to stop, “you’re sweet, alright? I appreciate what you’re doing. But for fuck’s sake, give me a little more than that.” He throws a glance over his shoulder, flashing a grin at Tony’s flushed face. “I can take it.” 

“Okay.” Tony says slowly, one hand still braced on Luis’ hip. “All you have to do is say stop and I’ll—”

“I know, Tone.” Luis cuts him off. “I trust you.” But that isn’t the issue, he knows. It’s whether Tony trusts himself. Tony has a barrel full of issues, but confidence is the main one. He’s always second-guessing himself and it keeps him from doing anything. If he can’t trust himself to not hurt Luis, and if he can’t trust himself to do this well, then it just won’t happen. Luis tries to be reassuring, reaching back to meet Tony’s hand and rubbing absently at it, squeezing faintly when Tony finally presses three fingertips to his opening. 

“Dios mio.” Luis gasps when they slip inside, whimpering in a decidedly unmanly way when Tony starts moving them in earnest, wrenching desperate little noises from him with each deep, hard thrust of his fingers. Tony’s careful preparation has kept him lose and without too much pain, so that when he rocks back to meet Tony’s deft movements he feels nothing but searing pleasure. 

He’s half humping the pillow his hips are lifted on and half fucking back onto Tony’s hand, cursing and moaning in time with Tony’s small noises. He can hear him hissing and mewling and Luis imagines what he must look like to Tony; his thick, strong legs splayed open and his ass arched into the air, arms stretched out before him and his head drooping down as he writhes and begs for Tony to go harder, deeper, faster. The thought that he’s in this submissive position for Tony’s enjoyment is as unsettling as it is irresistible. Luis is doing the one thing that he was told all his life was weak, was wrong, was ugly. And it feels fucking amazing.

“T—Tony, Tony, man, I—I wanna, I need—” Luis tries to catch his breath and Tony slows to a stop, swiping the pad of his free thumb over Luis’ lower back with his fingers still inside him to the knuckle. 

“What do you need, Luis?” Tony’s voice is soft and soothing. Luis wants to melt into that sound.

“I need you too—too—just do it, okay? I’m gonna come if you don’t do it soon.” He can’t quite bring himself to beg Tony to fuck him just yet, but Tony is merciful and doesn’t demand it of him. Instead, he kisses the crook of his shoulder and whispers yes, baby, of course, whatever you want, and Luis smiles and considers his luck that he has someone he doesn’t always have to be the strong, brave, stony Luis with. 

Tony rolls him over onto his back gently, readjusting the pillow under him so it lifts him up, settling between his spread thighs with comfort that comes with experience. Luis feels so much more exposed like this; at least before, it was purely sexual. He loves Tony, and he knows it, but to be spread open before him like this, and for Tony to be able to look in his eyes when he’s inside him, to be able to watch his face at this intimate moment? It’s nerve wracking. 

But it’s an exercise in trust. Luis reaches up to cup the back of Tony’s head and pulls him into a kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and moving with such lazy, careless strokes that it feels like this moment could last forever. Tony lets Luis break the kiss, setting the pace of his comfort. When they do at last part, Tony looks to him as he adjusts himself so that the thick tip of his cock is pushing against Luis’ hole. His breath catches. Tony waits for the go ahead.

Luis takes a deep breath and nods. Tony thankfully doesn’t watch him at that moment; instead, he leans down to kiss Luis’ neck to distract him from any pain as he slowly pushes his weight forward, pressing inside of Luis with one smooth, fluid thrust. And then they’re joined in truth. 

Luis has never felt so bare, but he’s never felt so beloved. Tony is stone still, waiting for Luis to get used to being fucked, but he keeps kissing Luis’ ears and neck and chin and whispering that he’s precious, perfect, wonderful, he’ll never let him go. Luis breathes and adjusts to the stretch. 

“You okay?” Tony asks between kisses. Luis nods.

“It’s—uh, it’s big.” He manages. Tony laughs affectionately, running one hand through Luis’ short hair and caressing his cheek.

“Who knew you were such a flatterer, Lou?” Tony teases, and Luis smiles up at him, and then Tony is rocking him forward and Luis’ breath is stolen again and his toes are curling and it feels good, so good, like he’s one whole person at last.

Luis tries to spread his legs wider, to urge Tony deeper, but he finds that they’re both at their limits, and he wants more, more, more. He moans, hands going to clutch the back of Tony’s neck to keep him close, to keep him deep and full and blissful, and then Tony is tilting his hips back and pushing into him hard and faster, though he has the same steady rhythm he’s maintained since they began this. 

“ _Cogerme durom, papi_.” Luis hisses in Tony’s ear, lifting his legs to wrap them around Tony’s thighs to keep him from moving too far away. Tony groans, moving a little faster as Luis scrapes his back, panting and sweating against his body.

“You’re gonna kill me, Luis, fuck.” Tony says, biting down on Luis’ neck and hooking one hand behind Luis' thigh to hike it a little higher so he can hit a better angle. Luis mewls. 

“ _Me encanta tu polla_ ,” Luis gasps, babbling partly because it's second nature to him, and partly because he knows how much Tony loves for him to speak his native language. “ _Más fuerte_!” He urges, digging his heels into Tony’s thighs, bucking his hips to meet his thrusts frantically. 

“Shit, shit, _shit_ , Luis, Luis, I’m—fuck, Luis!” Tony moans, and it’s enough for Luis to follow him over the edge.

“ _Voy a correrme_!” He gasps, ribbons of come coating his stomach even as Tony slips out of him, leaning down to kiss him fiercely as he spasms through his orgasm. They lie side by side for a while, touching and kissing in silence as they come down from their high together. 

“You still curious?” Tony asks eventually. Luis turns to face him.

“I think I need to try it a few more times.”


End file.
